


Roses are Like Blood

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: Floyd gets hanahaki because he feels Riddle doesn't share his feelings. Riddle gets hanahaki because he feels Floyd doesn't share his.Aka Jade is acting like a matchmaker
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. The Eel's Tears

Floyd's throat was burning hot, warmth trickling down his throat as he stood over the sink, staring at the mess of red: there were beautiful red petals within the puddle of crimson blood.

_It can't be happening...._

_I CAN'T have hanahaki.... can I?_

_Does.... does Goldfishie even.... like me back....?!_

Floyd was crying now. He has hanahaki. And it's all Riddle's fault he got it. He stared into the clumpy puddle of red petals and red blood. There were thin trickles of deep, shining crimson coming from both corners of his half-open mouth. His mismatched gold and olive eyes were fogged over. Blood mingled with tears on his cheeks.

Then a knock came at the door.

"Floyd?"

It was Jade.

"Go away, Jade. I don't want to talk to you."

"Floyd, you would only say this if it were a serious issue. Please, let me come in."

"Jade, go the FUCK away! I don't NEED to hear this shit! Just LEAVE!"

Floyd's outburst caused him to cough up more petals, a thicker concentration of blood staining this round than on the previous one. Of course, this promoted Jade to open the door. What he saw before him physically hurt him in both his heart and his soul. He always hated seeing Floyd in any form of pain, but this simply could not be ignored.

"Floyd? Do you... have hanahaki, by any chance...?"

Floyd nods.

"Do you know why?"

"Goldfishie.... I think he hates me...."

"Riddle does not hate you," Jade said as he placed his hand on Floyd's shoulder, "I know this for a fact, my brother."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. I just...," Floyd stopped to make a short hum, "...don't believe you."

"Floyd, would I lie to you? ... Or do you have to see Riddle yourself?"

Floyd was too afraid to open his mouth again; he really didn't want to accidentally spray his brother with the bloody petals. So he just nodded.

"Floyd... what are you so worried about, anyway? I know, you're upset about having hanahaki... you feel like Riddle doesn't love you even though we BOTH know better. But what else is bothering you?"

Floyd finally managed to open his mouth without feeling like he was about to start coughing up more of those bloody petals.

"I'm gonna die, Jade. Goldfishie would never admit feelings he doesn't have, you know this as well as I do. I just... I don't wanna die alone... But I will. And I know that."

"Floyd..?!"

"You've never felt about someone the same way as I have about Goldfishie, have you, Jade?"

"This is not the point, Floyd..."

"If I'm gonna die, I'm glad it will somehow be because of Goldfishie. At least I know all the pain he has caused my heart by ignoring how much I love him won't end up being in vain...."

"Floyd, please stop.... I hate seeing you like this...."

"Heh. Go get Goldfishie. I'm sure my suspicions will be confirmed, though. He doesn't love me. And you know this."

Jade hesitated, then sighed and dragged Floyd to the couch. Floyd didn't want to sit down, but he did so anyway.

"I'm going to get Riddle. Please, behave yourself and don't stain the couches.... actually, don't stain anything. Don't even open your mouth until I get back."

Floyd nodded in agreement, and Jade headed out the door.


	2. The Bloodied Rose

_What...?! Blood... and flower petals...?!_

_No. No, it can't be... Do... Do I have hanahaki?!_

Riddle was staring at the disgusting mess of red flower petals in a small pool of blood. Under normal circumstances, Riddle would simply believe this were just some form of bizarre magic.

But no. This wasn't some sadistic curse. In fact, this extremely peculiar occurrence was really just a side effect from his biggest secret: He truly did love Floyd. And he felt as if Floyd was honestly just pretending to like him back by constantly teasing him. Riddle didn't know how he could say his feelings, or if he even wanted to. Then there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Riddle asked. 

"It's Jade. I'm here to tell you something."

"Oh, then you may enter."

And Jade entered.

"Riddle. Floyd has hanahaki. He feels like you hate him. Which we both know is not true. Even he knows it."

"Oh, how strange. I, too, have hanahaki. ...And it's because I feel like Floyd is just trying to annoy me instead of actually trying to show me that he cares. Which, the more I think about it, the more I believe he doesn't even care and just wants to get under my skin. But of course, I am open to whatever he has to say."

Jade blinks, thinking for a moment before deciding to say something.

"So, would you be open to discussing this with Floyd?"

"Of course. I wish to clear this up."

"Then it is decided. Come with me, back to my Dorm. Floyd is waiting for us."

"Alright. I appreciate this. Thank you, Jade."

"Anytime."

And so Jade started leading Riddle to Octavinelle so this hanahaki mess that somehow began to happen between the Dorm Leader and the chaotic young man can be sorted out, once and for all. At least, that's what Jade hoped with all his heart.


	3. Confirmation

Tension was in the air as Floyd and Riddle stared at each other. Thick, heavy tension. Thicker than the thickest soup, there's that much tension. 

"I'll say it if you say it, Floyd."

"Nah, you say it first."

"Wh-? Jade, help us!" 

"Fufufu, this is a matter you two must deal with on your own."

Floyd looked at Riddle. Riddle looked back.

"Floyd," Riddle said as he walked up to him, "how DARE you assume that I don't love you."

There wasn't anger or malice in his words. Not even a bit.

Floyd started coughing up a nasty mess. This promoted Jade to help with the removal of the blossom that had just been inside his brother's chest. Then there was a squishy "plop!" as Jade threw the blossom into the trash.

"Goldfishie," Floyd started, "nono, not Goldfishie, this is serious. Riddle. Why would you even think I didn't love ya? You're the one who keeps me going! Why think that I don't love ya when you KNOW I love you more than anyone that I met here at this damned school. You're my Lil Goldfishie, of course I love you!"

Riddle now felt the need to cough up a dead blossom from within his chest. Again, Jade helped with the removal of the blossom and threw it into the trash with ease.

"So now you both have closure, yes?"

Floyd and Riddle nodded at Jade.

"Alright. Would you mind if I arranged for the Headmaster to allow Floyd to sleep in your Dorm, Riddle?"

"N- not at all. Thank you, Jade."

"Sharing a room with Goldfishie?"

Floyd's eyes were practically sparkling. Riddle playfully punched Floyd's arm.

"Earth to Floyd. Come in Floyd."

"Oh-? Hahahaha~! Was I zonin' out?"

"Yes. But...," Riddle blushed a little, "you were making a cute face, so...."

"You always make cute faces, Goldfishie. You know this~!"

"I- I do, but don't go spreading it all over the school!"

Floyd just laughed as he brought Riddle into a hug. Riddle rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"I'd kiss ya, Goldfishie, but we both still have blood in our mouths from those damn flowers."

"It's fine, Floyd. I know that you love me. You don't need to kiss me to prove it."

"Ahaha, true.... I just wanna hold ya for now, anyway~!"

Floyd started nuzzling Riddle's hair as the redhead cuddled into the taller boy's chest.

"You two are lucky that Azul isn't here right at this moment...," Jade said, a mildly confused expression on his face. 

"Shut up, Jade!" Floyd and Riddle both said.

And then Azul walked in and saw... whatever the hell was happening.

"What happened while I was busy?"

The Leech Twins and Riddle all laughed. And Azul just got more confused. He just saw the two cuddling boys on the couch and Jade behind them.

"Ehhh, nothin', I just got together with Goldfishie~!" 

Azul stared intensely at the sight of Floyd and Riddle cuddling. Then he opened his mouth.

"What the fuck."


End file.
